lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Arktavia
Mentis Control Construction About 9 billion years ago, a species known as the Rohaz began to evolve and come to life on Planet Venglar. They were nomads who wandered the planet at first, but they soon came together and civilization began to form at about 8.5 billion years ago. The very first city ever created was Arktavia, and over the billions of years to follow the city continued to advance in size, population, and technology. By around 5 billion years ago, Arktavia was now the capital of the massive Mentis Empire, and was the greatest and largest city in the galaxy. Arktavia continued to grow in size and power until 17,200 BC, when the city was completely wiped out. Wiped Out When the Menton cannon fired in 17,200 BC, it killed nearly every single Rohaz in the galaxy. The massive AM-Genome Wave passed through the whole galaxy, however there was also a huge blast wave that did go as far, but was extremely devastating to everything it hit. A few planets near the epicenter of the blast were just completely destroyed, but some of the farther away planets, like Venglar, were heavily damaged by the blast. The wave slammed into Venglar and the massive force destroyed every single building in Arktavia and extinguised all life on the surface. The only remnant that remained was the Arkives Tower, which was destroyed in the initial blast but because of its high-tech self repair system it was able to simply reconstruct itself after a few years. Humans Discovery The LGA System was discovered in 2051 AD, and ships carrying colonists soon arrived in 2091 on many planets in the LGA System after an extensive terraforming process. One of the main attractions on Planet Venglar was the Arkives Tower, which lured many settlers towards it for exploration and observation. The colonists were able to tell by the ground surface and geometry that there was once some sort of civilization at this location, and they decided to build their new colony here right at the location of the old city. The new city to be built was to be named "Arktavia", the same name as what the previous species gave it. The Colony The colony was incorporated in early 2092 AD, and the massive construction process began. Over the decades huge modern buildings were made all around the Arkives Tower, which was made as a museum and a place where government officials met for business. Arktavia continued to expand and grow, and it soon became the largest city in the whole LGA System. However, the city was attacked constantly throughout The Civil War which hampered the progress of expansion; but, it did not stop it. Epsilon The Attack Arktavia was made as the capital of the new Epsilon Empire in 2152 AD by Emperor XtremEvan, and was the beacon of the empire. However, in November of 2153 AD the city was attacked by a massive group of Society Soldiers posing as Demithians, which sparked the First LGA War. The city was heavily damaged by the attack, 30% of its outer infrastructure was destroyed by the invaders and 300,000 innocent people lost their lives during the battle. It was the most devastating event to happen to the city since the firing of the Menton Weapon, but the people of Epsilon were still alive and able to rebuild their great city. Reconstruction Reconstruction of the city began in early 2154 AD, as the town lost 30% of its buildings and a huge 60% of all infrastructure was heavily damaged. The city was also almost completely vacant as many people were evacuated, so the city was now almost an image of the apocalypse. Construction workers worked hard over the next decade to rebuild the capital, and by 2163 AD, the city was restored completely. Many people began to move back in to reclaim their old homes and lives, which had been rebuilt. The city today still stands as the largest and most populous city in the LGA System, and it continues to expand every day.